Terminal devices, which can be utilized in a wireless mobile environment, have spread and have become used as necessities in daily life. Regarding such terminal devices, the following proposals have hitherto been made.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 36627/2001 discloses a mobile wireless terminal device (hereinafter referred to as “prior art 1”) wherein, upon the depression of a function key for realizing a predetermined function, guidance information on the depressed function key is displayed/enlarged on a screen in the mobile wireless terminal device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 327730/1999 discloses an information display method and a portable information terminal device (hereinafter referred to as “prior art 2”) wherein, as soon as a predetermined region on a touch panel provided in a portable information terminal device is touched by a pen, an image displayed on the predetermined region is displayed in an enlarged state.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 228857/2001 discloses an image display device and an image display method (hereinafter referred to as “prior art 3”) wherein, when the original size of image data is larger than the available display region in the display screen, the image data is thinned to resize the data to a size suitable for the display screen.
In mobile terminal devices, such as portable telephones (cellular phones), wherein the display area is limited, contents such that priority has been given to design in which texts, images, tables, pictures and the like are freely utilized, as seen in ordinary webs, cannot be properly displayed in the originally contemplated form even when the mobile terminal devices have the function of displaying individual element objects.
In prior art 1, in order to display guidance information on a predetermined function, the corresponding function key should be found and depressed.
In prior art 2, in order to display, in an enlarged state, characters, figures or the like disposed on the touch panel in its predetermined region, a touch pen should be provided to indicate the predetermined region.
In prior art 3, since the original image data is displayed in a thinned state, there is a possibility that the displayed image is different from the original image.